Starrmalia Starkey
Starrmalia (often shortened to simply Starr) or full name being Cilla Starrmalia Starkey is one of the very first few people to join the Cult, and the very first female member to be taken in. She’s a very unusual member who tends to create chaos in the cult. She’s also the one who introduced the cult to the Sky Serpent breed, as well as The Beatles. Appearance Starr is a somewhat short member with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a wide nose and a round facial complexion. She’s also quite lean. Her clothes usually consists of an "Army" look. She wears a "Sargent pepper's lonely hearts club band" Inspired army coat with a white belt. She also wears high-top combat boots and tight combat pants. Since her attire is somewhat large for her due to her fear of being called "Overweight." she is mostly referred to as the boy-looking girl. However, when at home, she usually lets her hair down and wears sun dresses, ultimately revealing her surprisingly attractive body. Personality Starr is described as Creative, resourceful, and intellectually quick. Shes generally good at a broad range of things. Starr tends to enjoy debating issues, and is into “arguing a lot” in her words. She gets very excited at times about new ideas and projects, but may neglect the more routine aspects of life. Generally outspoken and assertive, Starr enjoys people as they are a stimulating company to her. Also known to have an excellent ability to understand concepts and apply logic to find solutions. But most of the time, she acts stupid or "Dumbs down" in order for others to not bug her. Allies *The Beatles *Gaga, Kryo, Elli`, Galiagh, and Kyrin. *Mantuanese army. *Termina Forces. *Her children. *The cult minus Giga. *Her sky serpents. *P.R.S (Protective Relay Squad, Ferrona) Fighting Style Powers Starr, besides being a very odd member, has odd powers as well. Shapeshifting: She could convert herself into various forms, such as: *A kitten *Royale sky serpent *Omega serpent *Liqui-form serpent *Partial Peacock fire dragon Gravity Distortion: Starr could distort gravity easily. Apple Pie Spawning: Starr has is the power to respawn pie at will. It’s usually apple pie. Exploding: Starr can explode. Confettiempery: The ability to spawn and manipulate small and sensitive pieces of Confetti. When combined with explosion, she can basically create small explosive pieces which can easily stick on her enemies and blow them up. With a little practice, this can well mock the abilities of a Chaff. Airlocking: With a little more concentration, Starr can basically lock a portion of her area with an invisible "barrier" which in turn seals in current conditions and air. This can be applied to herself and to a more larger area. Another move similar to this is Counterlocking, which locks the area with the same method, but the only difference being that it literally "Sucks " up all the air and locks the enemy in a vaccum-like enviorment. Since sky serpents can survive conditions in space without air, this does not affect them. Eon Energy Main article: Eon Energy Eon energy is a limitless energy that is used by the sky serpent race. As the name implies, Eon energy is an infinite energy that cannot be measured in intensity. This energy is known to be a fast and powerful. This energy gives Sky Serpents the upper hand. Eon energy can still be used in gravity distortion, since Eon energy can bend both time and space. Eon Beam: Eon beams are a powerful kind of beams that can be shot at any speed the user chooses. But at first, Eon beams are usually shot at the speed of light. If hit by the beam, at first doesn’t affect much, but over time (If you’re hit more than once), it could start to slow you down. And it could also cause great neurological damage. The bad thing about Eon beams is that if this beam is shot at a high speed, It could ricochet from anywhere, and hit you. Possibly killing you. Eon Forcefield: Eon forcefields are rather strong in battles; since these kinds of force fields never run out of energy. But unfortunately, these kinds of force fields have little resistance to dark energy. But on the other hand, Eon force fields gain more power when hit with Light energy. Eon Claw (or Eon Fist in the case of humans): Eon claw is very powerful and almost means certain death to many, Since a high concentration of eon is on one’s hands (or claws). This offers a stronger and much enclosed area to channel out the energy into small but strong hits. When using eon claw as an attack, it gives one an advantage of using Eon energy in close combat, which by the way could be very hard for the enemy to avoid. Using Eon claw can also give one the ability to slash huge waves of pure eon energy at an enemy, which could hurt them badly. All of these eon attacks are used by Starr in battle. Equipment *Hole Cannon Strengths and immunities Weaknesses and Fears Starr's Labs and/or Properties It has been shown that Starr has a keen interest in science. She only seems to dedicate her time in her two labs; creating new androids and clones, as well as creating medicine. First Lab (Room-Lab) Starr's room lab is located in the Cult of Ustream HQ. As you may have guessed, that lab is her Cult room, which she has converted to a lab/infirmary. She usually spends her time in the room lab creating medicine. Shockwing is the Room-lab assistant. Usually assisting Starr in her small experiments. Most notably her super being experiment-- which created Kryo and Elli`. Shockwing also guards the Room-lab and keeps it nice and clean. Second Lab (The Hill) Starr's second lab is located in her dimensional hill, well hidden from everyone's reach. Starr focuses on more dangerous experiments as well as creating useful weapons, such as the Death Arm Cannon and the Hole Cannon. Starr also keeps her Android death dragons in there, where they can't harm a thing. This lab is located under the hill as an underground bunker. The square inches this lab takes up is unknown. This lab also has complete protection against intruders, as it has an invisible field which can never be broken and a shocking system which keeps shocking intruders until they leave. Waldo is the Hill-Lab assistant of Starr. Although Waldo has never made an official appearance in the Cult, Waldo states that he visits the Cult every day. Just to deliver some much needed supplies to the Room-lab. Not much is known about Waldo, since his existence is only known by Starr. His occupations as an assistant are not yet known. Third Lab, Termina Base Filler History Trivia *Starr tends to only spawn Apple pie with her power. It’s never any other flavour other than apple. *Punch her on the face, and shes bound to say OI and forget what had happened. This is a result of a trauma fault in her skull which in turn affected how she would think and remember. *She usually turns into a crazy fan girl if she sees, feels, or even hears George Harrison. *Starr's one and only rival is NOT Gaga, but Ikana Yubari- A skilled eon manipulator from her childhood. *Although being a sky serpent, Starr still owns two Sky Serpents. It's unknown why, but she thinks it's pretty damn alright. *Due to amnesia in her earlier life, she never knew about her sky serpent blood. As being a shapeshifter, she eventually transformed into one once her father kidnaped her and "brainwashed" her into her pevious mindset. This was considered to be a pre-canon cult arc. *In earlier cult times, she was refered to as "Verona" by her father. The reason for this was never known. Quotes "PIE!" - Something Starr says a lot. "I never was stupid. I just acted like that because that is what you all expected from a girl- A very fun loving girl." "I'm a Royale Sky Serpent who owns two sky serpents. Call me crazy, or call me a "Snake Charmer." I dare 'ya. " "Don't get your hopes up, Romeo. She wont come back so quickly if a little something we call Vendetta is holding on for dear life on her leg. Yeesh." "What is it with you and Sky Serpents you racist?! Damn Blueberry people...I don't know what Areonie was thinking!" Category:Members Category:Sky_Serpents Category:Members Category:Starr character